wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Chanterella of Celestial Empire
A short summary about Chanterella Queen Chanterella Redi Bonaparte is the recent queen of Celestial Kingdom. She is also a pope in Woozworld. Secretly, she's a mad scientist. Her reign in Celestial Kingdom started on August 10, 2012 at 4:54 PM. Chanterella slowly takes her time building her kingdom everyday. Each day, the kingdom of Celestial grows bigger and bigger. Celestial Kingdom is gaining more villagers. Sometime in June 2014, her kingdom gained enough land and became an empire. She also gained the title as an empress. After she married EmperorNapoleon, on July 6, 2014, both of their empires combined and they started ruling the biggest land in Woozworld history! Ever since then, their empire is expanding, since her husband is trying to conquer more land. Empress Chanterella and Emperor Napoleon will plan to have their coronation on December 2, 2014. Early Days in WoozWorld Chanterella first joined WoozWorld on June 13, 2012 as Fionatasia. When she arrived, she started building her kingdom. Then, she started finding true love. Fionatasia couldn't find true love; she later created Wolfgang-Mozart and Thomas-Jefferson on July 2, 2012 for herself to marry. Fionatasia later married Wolfgang-Mozart aka herself, because no one wanted to marry her. She used Fionatasia until she found a better name "Chanterella." She later got hacked on both Fionatasia and Wolfgang-Mozart on mid September, 2012 by a Deadmau website, because she got bored and doesn't want those accounts and staying married to herself anymore. Later, she gave Thomas-Jefferson to CinderellaOnWW, because she didn't want it anymore. She stayed single until Francesco-Redi married her a half year later. Her childhood life One day, a general and a queen gave birth to a beautiful princess on a spooky Halloween night. Chanterella was born to General Washington and Megan-Back-Up . The couple hosted a big feast and a huge celebration for the arrival of their new baby. It is said that Chanterella inherited her maternal grandmother's beautiful golden locks, a mix of her father's (this is where she got her mad scientist personality from) and fraternal grandmother's personality (this is where she got her gentle and kind nature from), and her father's bright blue eyes. She is portrayed with a beautiful pale complexion and a cute blush she inherited from her maternal aunt. Her adult life She first gain her reign on her kingdom when she first joined Woozworld on June 13, 2012. When she first came, she started sending friend requests, taking her time building her kingdom and focused on the decorations. A few months later, her kingdom became noticable, hence it has enough units that makes up the kingdom and kingdom related decorations. People started visiting her at the same time. Over time, more and more people came and visited her, as she continues sending friend requests. Secretly, Chanterella became a mad scientist. Soon, she engaged to a young scientist named Francesco-Redi in May 20, 2013. He always cared for her, and was kind-hearted man. He watched her and visited her to make sure she was fine. The young queen was always fond of her husband. She always gave him presents and showed much affection towards him. Redi also tried his best to take good care of the queen. On mid-July of 2013, a tragic thing happened to Francesco-Redi . Redi fell ill. Chanterella tried her best to nurse him, but unfortunately, she failed to save him. Redi died in his sleep while sleeping in the royal bedroom on July 20, 2013. Sad but depressing, Chanterella buried her husband and held a funeral on the same day for Redi's friends to visit. Everybody wept, told Chanterella what a great man he was, and bursted into tears. Francesco's grave is left undisturbed from this day. The now unmarried queen went back to business and continued selling items and building her kingdom. Luckily, Chanterella found another man named EmperorWilliam . In the beginning of October, she started her own church and opened it the first time at the same time. Chanterella also made her priest costume. The first time she opened her church, many people came to attend the church. Chanterella preached about Jesus Christ. She talked about God and other Christian stuff. Soon, an extremely long queue formed. The queue ranges from 20-50. Woozens from around the world attended the church, and even many, different pastors. Soon, Chanterella and the Woozens referred to her as the Woozworld pope. Chanterella's church is opened 24 hours a day so Woozens from different time zones can come and attend. On October 31, 2013, Chanterella hosted a birthday party. It was the queen's birthday, and people were excited. They attended the party, greeted her a happy birthday, and gave her birthday. Hence her birthday is on Halloween, she had a Halloween themed birthday party. Her birthday party was held in one of her unitz called "Chanterella's birthday party." Chanterella enjoyed hosting her birthday party. On Thanksgiving of 2013, Chanterella held a big Thanksgiving party in her ballroom. Many people joined, and attended the big feast. Chanterella's soon-to-be-husband, EmperorWilliam joined the feast with her. People were excited to see the new king. During the Thanksgiving feast, Chanterella and EmperorWilliam hanged out together during the whole feast. At the end of the day, everybody left after being stuffed with food. Chanterella continued being close to EmperorWilliam from this day. During the Christmas season when Christmas of 2013 was near, Chanterella and EmperorWilliam were excited for Christmas. They had planned a huge ceremonial, royal wedding in an extremely fancy place. Chanterella planned to invite as many Woozens as she can. Before the wedding started, people started congratulating her. Soon, EmperorWilliam and Chanterella engaged happily. She has been married to a young king named EmperorWilliam on Christmas Eve of 2013. On June 6, 2014, Chanterella found out that William secretly cheats on her and left him. Soon found a new gentle man named Emperor Jason, also known as JohannesBrahms, and married him on June 8, 2014. He became the new Emperor of The Celestial Empire. The new couple later invaded EmperorNapoleon on June 9, 2014, because they thought Napoleon was a villain who hanged people for no reason. Emperor JohannesBrahms later betrayed Chant and divorced her on June 19, 2014. After conquering so many kingdoms and empires during the same month, her kingdom grew into an empire. Chanterella didn't find Emperor JohannesBrahms as the right man and kept him as a friend instead. Chanterella soon recalled from the past that EmperorWilliam actually didn't marry her, instead he kidnapped her! She stated to many people that she was trying to call off for a divorce with EmperorWilliam secretly when she was married with him. Everytime when she almost escape, EmperorWilliam used to always come back and try to take Chanterella back, so he prevents Chanterella from escaping him. Chanterella was forced to stay with William, but inside she rejects William for going to many girl clubs, which she found out a few days after she met William. After waiting for about 6 months, EmperorWilliam finally quit Woozworld after he was caught by his sister and many of his family for cheating with many girls on the queen. Chanterella finally became happy and was free to find true love. Soon, she found true love, which was Napoleon Bonaparte, the emperor of France and the king of Italy. Chanterella tried her best to care for EmperorNapoleon until he agreed to marry her. Chanterella and Napoleon Bonaparte happily married each other on July 6, 2014. Together, they both make powerful leaders and created an indestructable empire. They both cared for each other and admire each other so much. Some of the villagers watch both the emperor and empress pranking and playing with each other. They found it very cute. Sometimes they cry during romantic events. On August 7, 2014, Woozworld did an update where there's a tanning booth in every Woozen's inventory, and you can vote fast without even lagging. Chanterella, Napoleon, and many of the villagers were very happy. Chanterella created more accounts, so she can have more votes available to help people level up to level 50. People were satisfied for the empress trying to vote all her villagers to level 50, the highest level possible on Woozworld. Due to Chanterella's husband's birthday coming on August 15, 2014, she worked very hard on her birthday presents for Napoleon. By the time when Napoleon's birthday arrived, she hosted a birthday party in a room entitled "Anniversairre partie pour Nap", a room she made. Many villagers and friends came as she waited for the birthday emperor's arrival. Chanterella was very excited to host the party. When the emperor arrived, she gave him many birthday presents based on his interests. The villagers gifted Napoleon several birthday presents and greeted him a happy birthday. Napoleon thanked his wife and his villagers for his birthday presents, and announced that he was having a blast. He loved the presents. Then a girl named Girlpurplepanda informed the emperor that she has another present: a room that resembles a French flag. Everybody followed including Chanterella. Napoleon loved the place and celebrated the rest of his party there. People partied and the party ended when the emperor left. People had fun including Chanterella herself. Napoleon was satisfied with the successful party held by his wife and villagers. On October 31, 2014, it was Chanterella's birthday. Unfortunately, she got hacked on her birthday and lost every item, but she still kept her empire.. She was very unsatisfied during her birthday and ended up poor. She made an account called Empress-Chant. A few days later, she gave the account to a forgetful lady named Hannah-Ayscough. Hannah promised to give her VIP, but she didn't. Then, Chanterella created a new account called -Empress-Chant. She stayed in the account for half a month, but she moved to her Marie-Louise account, so her name will match the real wife of Napoleon Bonaparte in history, whom was Marie-Louise, Duchess of Parma. Right now, Chanterella and Napoleon's coronation is coming up on December 2, 2014. Due to being hacked, Chanterella doesn't have her coronation dress and is trying to get it back from Hannah-Ayscough, who was borrowing it for a year and keeps forgetting to return it back to her. Chanterella's church schedule #Audience do the sign of the cross. #After the audience signed the cross, the choir begins to sing a religious song. Uniform for girls: A white dress or angel suit. Uniform for boys: An angel suit or a nice suit like a tuxedo. The suit can be any color. #After the choir finishes singing a song, Chanterella starts the event when people line up to eat the holy bread and drink the holy water. #After the audience received the communion, Chanterella starts preaching about Jesus Christ or God. It's optional for the guests to come to Chanterella and preach. They must wear a priest robe. #After the mass is over, weddings and funerals that guests are going to have will start. About Chanterella's shop (The Mozart Boutique) During summer, Chanterella opened her own shop, The Mozart Boutique, on June 2013. Many people came to her shop. All the items in The Mozart Boutique shop were 20 Wooz and under. Chanterella lowered the high prices to the prices that most customers can afford. She earned thousands of Wooz to expand her kingdom and added more Unitz to it. In the middle of November 2013, Woozworld added a tragic update that unables Woozens to lower prices in their Shop podz. Chanterella and many others were sad that they lost the ability to lower. Quietly, Chanterella watched the Woozens protest to the Woozband. Since she is unable to lower prices to the desired numbers, sadly, she shut down her store. Nobody is unable to buy due to high prices. It prevented Chanterella and many other Woozens from making money. Everybody was unsatisfied with the new update. Chanterella started to preserve her money so she will avoid lacking money in the future. Around April of 2014, Woozworld did a better update and allowed people to lower prices, but it's Beex only. Chanterella grew very happy and opened her shop again. She lowered the high prices to the prices most customers can afford just like last year. This time, the items in The Mozart Boutique shop are 50 Beex and under. She judges items on their quality. If they're poor they're super cheap like 5-10 Beex, if they're rich the items will cost about 100 Beex. She continues working on her shop and still works on it today. Gallery Princess Chanterella.png|Chanterella's dress when she was a princess. Baby Chanterella.png|Chanterella's dress when she first started her reign as a queen. Before their wedding.png|Chanterella and Francesco-Redi before their wedding. Redi and Chant.png|Chanterella and Redi on their wedding. Chanterella's first wedding.png|A snapshot of Chanterella and Francesco-Redi on their honeymoon. Chanterella's priest outfit.png|Chanterella in her priest uniform. Chanterella and her husband..png|Chanterella and EmperorWilliam getting married. Chanterella.png|One of Chanterella's queen outfit. 991dbfe2cda2e8cec0d8d33b271145e7.png|Chanterella and JohannesBrahms. Nappy and Chant.png|Chanterella and Napoleon about to kiss. Kissing Chanterella.png|Chanterella getting married to her final husband, EmperorNapoleon. Newly wedded couple Nappy.png|Chanterella and Napoleon after the wedding. Nappy feast.png|Chanterella and Napoleon on their honeymoon. Chanterella's birthday party.png|The place where Chanterella held her birthday. Category:Woozens Category:Empresses Category:Celestial Kingdom Category:Kingdom of Italy Category:Celestial Empire Category:Queens Category:Previous Queens Category:French Empire Category:Royalty Category:A Great Leader Category:French Category:Princess Category:Beautiful Category:Gorgeous Category:Ruler Category:Strong Category:Ambitious Category:Talented Category:Polymath Category:Tough Category:Religious Category:Christian Category:Roman Catholic Category:Classical Category:Musical Category:Scientist Category:Science Category:Math Category:Mathematics Category:Mathematicians Category:Competant Category:Pinoy Category:Philippines Category:Filipino Category:Royal Category:Loyal Category:Kind Category:Generous Category:Faith Category:Faithful Category:Devoted Category:Trustworthy Category:Dutiful Category:Dedicated Category:Reliable Category:Patriotic Category:Queenly Category:Monarch Category:Monarchical Category:Excellent Category:Fine Category:Magnificent Category:Splendid Category:Superb Category:Wonderful Category:Fantastic Category:Sovereign Category:Tremendous Category:Genius Category:Bonaparte Category:Bonapartist Category:Brainiac Category:Biologist Category:Artist Category:Artistic Category:Imperial Category:Imperialis Category:Imperium Category:Chemist Category:Chemistry Category:Astronomer Category:Experienced Category:Astronomy Category:Historian Category:History Category:Historical Category:Knowledgeable Category:Curious Category:Majestic Category:Domineering Category:Dominant Category:Friendly Category:Affable Category:Amiable Category:Genial Category:Congenial Category:Affectionate Category:Demonstrative Category:Warm Category:Convivial Category:Companionable Category:Guide Category:Helper Category:Approachable Category:Good-natured Category:Kindly Category:Benign Category:Amenable Category:Agreeable Category:Obliging Category:Sympathetic Category:Benevolent Category:Pleasant Category:Relaxed Category:Playful Category:Clever Category:Calculating Category:Charismatic Category:Joyful Category:Happy Category:Likeable Category:High self-esteem Category:Enjoyable Category:Dictator Category:Botanist Category:Botany Category:Microbiology Category:Microbiologist Category:Painter Category:Attractive Category:Influential Category:Admirable Category:Striking Category:Elegant Category:Good-looking Category:Appealing Category:Admiring Category:Loving Category:Caring Category:Brave Category:Bold Category:Mad scientist Category:Hard-working Category:Wealthy Category:Affluent Category:Rich Category:Moneyed Category:Well-to-do Category:Prosperous Category:Comfortable Category:Propertied Category:Adorable Category:Superior Category:Good Category:Great Category:Healthy Category:Sound Category:Tip-top Category:Fit Category:Robust Category:Sturdy Category:Vigorous Category:Quality Category:Outstanding Category:Exceptional Category:Marvelous Category:First-rate Category:Sterling Category:Satisfactory Category:Acceptable Category:Ace Category:Terrific Category:Fabulous Category:Fab Category:Top-notch Category:Blue-chip Category:Blue-ribbon Category:Awesome Category:Brilliant Category:Bright Category:Capable Category:Able Category:Proficient Category:Adept Category:Adroit Category:Accomplished Category:Skillful Category:Skilled Category:Masterly Category:Virtouso Category:Expert Category:Delicious Category:Tasty Category:Mouthwatering Category:Appetizing Category:Delectable Category:Toothsome Category:Palatable Category:Succulent Category:Luscious Category:Scrumptious Category:Delish Category:Finger-licking Category:Yummy Category:Valid Category:Genuine Category:Authentic Category:Legitimate Category:Bona fide Category:Convincing Category:Persuasive Category:Potent Category:Cogent Category:Compelling Category:Virtue Category:Righteous Category:Righteousness Category:Goodness Category:Morality Category:Integrity Category:Rectitude Category:Honest Category:Honesty Category:Truth Category:Honor Category:Honour Category:Probity Category:Propriety Category:Worthiness Category:Merit Category:Purity Category:Benefit Category:Advantage Category:Profit Category:Gain Category:Interest Category:Welfare Category:Well-being Category:Enjoyment Category:Comfort Category:Ease Category:Convenience Category:Helpful Category:Aid Category:Assistance Category:Service Category:Behalf Category:Persistant